


Come with us ;)

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Double Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Kell and Lila ask Holland to come traveling with them.





	Come with us ;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).



“Come traveling with us,” Kell says.

Holland looks at Lila, expecting to see disapproval. But there is none; she shrugs. “You could be useful.”

“I have about as much experience with travel as Kell,” Holland says drily, “my magic is burnt out—I doubt I’ll be useful to anyone.”

“You’ll be useful in making Kell mope less,” Lila says.

Shouldn’t be enough to endear him to her, after their past, but knowing her, the fact that she’s asking at all means she does want him to stay—who knows why. Red London breeds fools, he hadn’t thought Grey London did the same…

He thinks of Makt as he left it. Green, magical, prosperous. He hasn’t been back since. Maybe in Osaron’s absence it has all withered away, and Makt smells of blood and ash again. He knows better than to hope.

But his magic is gone, Ojka is dead. He can’t fix his world again; if it’s devastated, he selfishly doesn’t want to know.

He’s tired.

“All right,” he says, “I’ll come.”

Kell shuts his mouth on an argument, eyes widening, and Lila claps him roughly on the shoulder, and he lets them drag him away from thoughts of home.


End file.
